1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus capable of coloring with different colors in a plurality of coloring regions (hereinafter referred to as color editing areas), and specifically relates to an image forming apparatus capable of coloring with excellent color balance from the perspective of hue circles.
2. Description of the Related Art
When coloring within a closed loop region, prior art such as that disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 3-189878, has proposed color editing to color within said region without leaking.